


你可以弄脏我但不许弄脏我的衣服

by timerdodo



Category: Real Person Fiction, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, 演员衍生
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timerdodo/pseuds/timerdodo
Summary: *罗浮生x罗非*私设如山





	1. Chapter 1

1  
罗非和罗浮生的第一面，互相看不顺眼。  
本来他俩完全不应该有什么交集。罗浮生平日里虽说打打杀杀的，但都是江湖事江湖了。而罗非，这种黑帮火并的案子他是半点兴趣都无，破解各种悬案疑案才是他的乐趣所在。  
如果不是罗非追查案情时误入两个帮派之间的三不管地带，被当作是敌人派来的探子绑到罗浮生面前，可能罗非还不至于这么厌恶他。  
罗浮生就很好理解了。许星程抢了他喜欢的女人，许星程是文化人，所以他讨厌所有的文化人。就这么恰好，罗非恰好很有文化。

罗非和罗浮生的第二面，罗浮生差点死了。  
帮里有内鬼这件事他早就知道了，暗地里查了不少时候，才拔了这颗钉子。谁知暗桩不止一个，他遭了暗算，身负重伤，背上腿上都教人砍了，一个兄弟牺牲自己保他，这才捡回一条命。  
那日罗非受托调查一起当铺珠宝失窃案，在店后的巷子里捡到了奄奄一息的罗浮生。尽管他不喜欢这人，但并不代表他希望看到他死掉。  
还是身体底子好，两天之后罗浮生醒了，发现自己在一间非常有格调的卧室里的雕花大床上，伤口都已经包扎妥当。他推开门走出房间，就看到坐在客厅里喝咖啡读报的罗非。暗红色丝绒睡袍，绒拖鞋，和窗明几净的客厅，这一切都离罗浮生的生活太遥远了，他站在这里觉得格格不入。  
“如果我是你，现在就乖乖回床上躺着，以免伤口迸裂，很麻烦。”罗非眼皮都不抬，视线从头到尾就没有离开过手中的报纸。  
罗浮生隐约记起来，那晚他靠在墙根等死的时候，即将昏迷之前，有只手凑到他眼前晃了晃。那只手很白，有点小。他努力撑开眼皮去看，只看到一个面目模糊的人影。他看了眼搭在骨瓷咖啡杯柄上的那只手，确定是同一只。  
“今日我罗浮生欠你一条命，他日遇上任何困难，都可以来洪帮找我，赴汤蹈火，在所不辞。”  
罗非终于舍得放下报纸，抬眼看他：“谢谢，我会慎重使用的。”  
他的语气带着礼貌的疏离，无端得让罗浮生又不爽起来。  
“等你不瘸的时候再说这话，会更有说服力的。”  
罗浮生半点都不意外，这家伙就是非常讨人厌。  
两个小时之后，罗非成功用厨艺拉回了罗浮生好感度。他做菜相当好吃，罗浮生一向觉得西餐难吃，但罗非做到了让他不光吃完了盘中餐，而且还嫌不够，发绿的眼珠子直瞪着对面罗非的盘子。  
和毫无吃相可言的罗浮生不同，罗非刀叉在手，慢悠悠地切下一小块，送进嘴里，再拿起红酒啜一口，末了凉凉地来一句：“两天粒米未进，第一顿吃太多没好处。”  
罗浮生又转而去盯他杯中的酒。  
罗非又道：“喝酒不利于伤口恢复。”  
罗浮生差点没气笑了：“管这么多，你是我婆娘吗？”  
罗非眉头跳了跳，根本没想到他竟如此口无遮拦。罗浮生趁他不备，直接劈手抄过酒杯，一口闷。罗非简直要被他气死，慕西尼酒庄出的名酒，被这大老粗当成凉白开牛饮，简直暴殄天物。  
“哎，你家就一间房啊，我占了，你睡哪儿？”  
“我可以睡实验室。”欲言又止的样子可以看出罗非本来想说的不是这句，但不知道为什么忍住了没说。  
罗浮生搞不懂他什么毛病，反正书读得太多脑子就会出问题。  
晚些时候罗非进卧室取东西，一进去就黑脸：“你能不能别在卧室抽烟！”  
奶油色地毯上落着零星烟灰，一般人根本注意不到。可是罗非不是一般人，他不光观察能力超凡，而且还有洁癖。  
罗浮生快被他矫情死了，故意拿话激他：“我睡你的床，枕你的枕头，盖你的被，你就不嫌我了？”罗浮生发现他每多说一句，罗非的脸色就白一点，好玩儿极了，“哦，我还是光着睡的。”  
罗非脸色惨白，仿佛吃了只苍蝇，噎得半天都没说出话来，最后还是扭头回实验室了。  
养伤的日子太无聊了，成天憋屈在屋里头，罗浮生只能靠自己发掘新乐趣，比如说逗弄罗非就很适合用来消磨时间。  
但更多的时候罗非会出门，罗浮生把他整个房子都逛遍了，他倒是有许多藏书，涉猎非常广泛，专业的通俗的。罗浮生是个看字就头大的人，要他老老实实坐着看一天书，绝对比挨两鞭子还难受。但时间一长实在闲得发慌，只好开始翻书看。他看书根本没长性，抽一本随便翻一番，又丢下。  
罗非回家后看到弄乱的书架，捂住额头用力地闭了闭眼。他的教养不允许他骂人。  
“请你以后看完书放、回、原、位。”  
“喂你怎么知道我没放回原位？搞不好原来就是这次序，你自己记错了呢！”  
罗非像是听到了什么异常可笑的话似的，作出一个啼笑皆非的表情：“我不可能记错。”懒得再和他废话，认命地重新整理起来。  
罗浮生看他这样就忍不住：“为什么一定要按照你的次序？”  
“我都是按照年份、著者和相关程度归过类的，这样排更加……算了，我为什么要跟你说这些。因为这是我的屋子我的书架，这个理由够充分了吗？”罗非转过去，正对上罗浮生的眼睛，那里头仿佛有着燃不尽的火光，突然就有种说不下去的感觉。  
“有没有人说过，你很无趣。”罗浮生在他的专业和修养面前完全没有露怯，一派坦然的样子，“活一辈子循规蹈矩，很无趣。”  
不知道为什么，罗非隐隐竟有种附和的念头，又很快地被他自己打消了。  
几天后，来了个油头粉面自称医生的男人，给罗浮生换药。  
“卷进……斗争，对……什么好处，真搞不懂你……”  
罗浮生隐约听到门外传来本杰明断断续续的几个字。  
罗非的回答倒是很清晰。  
“没好处。”  
吃饭时罗浮生装作不经意地提起：“那是你私人医生？”  
“不是。”罗非吃了两口，发现对方还盯着自己，先是疑惑，再是犹豫了一下。  
“准确来说，他不是给活人看病的。”  
屋里静得只有钟摆声。有一瞬间，罗浮生是真的想揍他了。  
罗非起先还摆出一副一本正经的样子，四只眼睛互相看着看着，不知怎的就突然笑了出来。然后罗非惊呆了，大概是因为，他都记不清自己已经有多少年没有这样笑过了。  
“哈，这样不是很好吗？”罗浮生比他笑得更开，拍了他肩膀一下，“总绷着，不累吗？”  
罗非突然整个人又绷紧了，对于他人的肢体接触他还是不能适应。  
而他们的关系更进一步的契机，是从《三侠五义》这本书开始。  
罗非本也没指望他能读完，只是照着他的脾性大概地选了这本给他，没想到罗浮生居然看进去了，连吃饭的时候都抱着书不肯撒手。  
“如果弄脏我的书，你今天就走。”罗非感到自己的太阳穴又开始狂跳。  
他们还会探讨书里的故事，罗非自己都觉得不可思议，他居然有一天也会和罗浮生坐在一起谈书。罗浮生总喜欢拿锦毛鼠自比，罗非说不像，罗浮生问他哪里不像，他就不再说话。  
毕竟白玉堂的结局还是太遗憾了些。  
最终罗浮生也没有来得及读完它。  
那天回家时罗非在巷子口看见一辆汽车，就知道有人来接罗浮生了。  
罗浮生像往常一样坐在客厅等他回来，书就搁在手边，他却没有再看。  
“送你，带走吧。”罗非语气平淡，仿佛谈论天气。  
罗浮生朝他微微颔首，带走了他的书。  
咔哒一声关门。罗非眯着眼睛朝窗外望去，罗浮生一步一步走向那些等候已久的人，那一刻他的脸上再寻不到一丝平日里的痞子样，他整个人极像一把藏锋的刀，就等着出鞘的那一刻，血溅四方。  
这才是罗浮生的本来面目。


	2. Chapter 2

2  
罗非和罗浮生的第三面，罗浮生醉得一塌糊涂。  
今天是他爱的女人和他兄弟的大婚之日，罗浮生在道上可以让对头闻风丧胆，这时候却偏像个求而不得的可怜虫，只敢独自买醉。  
更深露重，长街上罗浮生一人踉踉跄跄，他也不知道自己为什么精准地认对了门，又是为什么第一时间来了这儿。他的脑子太热，无法思考，已经快成酒糟了。  
他叩门叩了很久，又或者并没有太久，毕竟他对时间的感知也不太正常了。罗非穿着丝绸睡衣来应门，罗浮生朝他笑笑，还没等他开口，罗非直接把门又关回去了。  
“喂！开门——”罗浮生像个耍赖的小孩儿，站着太费劲，干脆一屁股坐地下，一边拍门，“把门儿开开，小非非……”  
罗非深吸一口气，做好心里建设。门一开，罗浮生原本靠在门上的上半身往后仰，躺倒在地。他也不起身，就这姿势倒着看罗非，脸上还挂着迷幻的笑。  
“别指望我会扶你。”说完这句，罗非直接扭头回了屋里。  
罗浮生躺着望起了天，院墙里圈着的四四方方一块，有星星，有月亮，挺圆满了。奈何良辰不是他的良辰，美景亦不是他的美景。已经挂了一整天的假笑终于可以卸下，拉扯了一天的嘴角竟有些酸疼。脸上的醉意逐渐褪去，唯余眼梢一抹红。  
“世间好物不坚牢，彩云易散琉璃脆。*”  
他循声望去，罗非靠在门框上，面上是一贯淡漠表情。连宽慰人都宽慰得如此冷冰冰，也只有他了。“你要是冻死在这里，我还得费劲自证清白。进屋吧。”  
罗浮生看着他，竟有种劫后余生般的窃喜，至少这世间还有一个人记得关心他死了没死。  
罗浮生哼哼哈哈在地上爬了半天，都没能顺利起身。罗非皱皱眉头，看不下去他满地打滚，内心挣扎了很久，才递出手去，被罗浮生自然无比地握住。与他人的肢体相触令他心如擂鼓，还没调整思绪，手上一沉，竟然整个人都被扯得向前倒去。罗浮生接了一把，顺手将他搂个满怀。做戏自然是要做全套，对方全然无辜的表情当前，罗非也没法同醉鬼计较，只能独自生闷气。  
罗浮生这种风月场上的老手，一摸就知他腰软身娇，如果说刚才只是起了点作弄的心思，那这会儿他可就真有些想入非非了。借着醉意凑近罗非颈侧嗅了嗅：“你怎么比姑娘还香……”  
“怕是你自己身上唇齿余香吧？”罗非拉开距离，冷冷地瞥了眼他锁骨上的红色唇印，不欲与他多说，直接起身走了。  
还好他走得快，否则就会被发现耳朵红了。  
罗浮生快分不清这浑身燥热究竟是因为酒，还是罗非的缘故，他感觉两者皆有之。他追着进屋，罗非在喝水，睡袍衣袖宽大，倒滑下去，深紫色趁得手臂更白。罗浮生的视线顺着他的小臂滑动，滑过骨节分明的手腕——那里有种脆弱的美感，让他想要用力扣住，留下五个指印才好。滑过上下滚动的喉结——罗浮生不自觉地开始吞咽口水，仿佛渴了多久一样。滑过水红的嘴唇——实在太热了，罗浮生又解了两个扣子。  
罗非大概知道罗浮生醉酒的原因，毕竟上海滩就这么大，上流社会圈子则更小，到最后可能发现谁和谁都能搭上些关系。  
他是不太懂这种人与人之间非你不可的恋情，也完全没有和另一个人发展恋情的需要。此时此刻的罗浮生在他眼中，好像流浪猫、流浪狗，虽然不懂他的悲伤，但看到那副颓样还是忍不住心生悲悯。  
罗非没有安慰失恋人士的经验，只能尽可能客观地表达他的看法：“准确来说，你现在的种种感受，只是因为受到大脑分泌的苯基乙胺和多巴胺的控制，这两种物质让人产生的感觉，人们喜欢称之为爱情。”  
罗浮生盯着那一张一合的两片嘴唇，既听不懂，也不想弄懂他在说什么，他满脑子就只剩下一个念头。  
手腕被捉住的时候，罗非完全没有反应过来，甚至都忘了自己有多抵触身体接触，任由罗浮生整个人欺近，鼻尖几乎同他对在一起。  
“那你告诉我，我现在想操你，是什么在控制我？”  
罗浮生的眸子冷若寒星，却偏偏生了双醉人的桃花眼，酒不能醉人，眼波可以。罗非明明没有喝酒，却开始产生醉酒的症状，他把这归咎于罗浮生，喝多的人是他，甚至连毛孔渗出的都是酒气。  
罗浮生的视线不知什么时候落到罗非的嘴唇，它看上去很软，值得一试。  
于是他试了。  
果然如同想象中的柔软，感觉甚至要更好一点。罗浮生有些上瘾，吻了一会儿，虽然没回应，但至少没感觉到罗非的抗拒。他试探着伸出舌头，很轻易就滑入罗非口中。口腔内部的感觉更妙了，罗浮生也亲过不少芳泽，却没有哪次让他像这样冲动，裤裆瞬间绷紧，或许意识到“亲的人是罗非”这件事，本身就足够他兴奋的了。  
早年在英国留学时罗非就知道男人之间的这种事，但他不觉得罗浮生是，显然这人几分钟之前还在为一个女孩要死要活。罗浮生的手臂紧紧箍着他的腰背，两具身体密切地贴在一起，多余的一根手指都挤不进去，罗非已经感觉到有硬块顶住他下体了。而他所有的挣扎受限于幅度，看上去和撒娇没什么两样。于是罗非试图去咬嘴里那条外来入侵的舌头，显然罗浮生的运动神经不仅仅体现在武艺上，操纵舌头这种精细的工作，他照样完成得很好，那条舌头仿佛有意识般轻松躲开攻击，舌尖还不忘挑逗一下他的牙列，最后看上去倒像是两人间情意绵绵的唇间嬉戏。  
很快罗非就发现他所谓的反抗让罗浮生更加兴奋，粗重的鼻息喷洒在他脸上，双手开始四处乱摸，下身也不停拱动着蹭他。他已经放弃让罗浮生打消念头，他知道今晚事情会走向何处。  
罗非自以为很冷静，却不知道此时的自己在罗浮生眼中有多风骚，眼圈淡红，被狠狠疼爱过的嘴唇更是艳得离谱，泛着水光，微张的缝隙间能看到若隐若现的舌尖，单薄的胸膛随着呼吸一起一伏。最妙的还是他的眼神，竟有种既不符合年龄、也不符合这副欲相的天真。  
常年练武的罗浮生掌心粗糙，撩开睡衣下摆摸进去，在他的大腿上滑动。衣带什么时候蹭开的，或是被有意解开的，罗非根本不知道。罗浮生舔吻着他的颈侧，让他错觉颈动脉快要冲破薄薄的皮肤。恍惚中他看到罗浮生勾起一边的嘴角，突然明白道上人为什么要送他诨号“玉阎罗”了。罗浮生的下一个动作让罗非羞愤欲死，因为他竟像调戏女子岭上红梅那样，舔弄了他的乳头。  
罗非突然剧烈挣扎了起来，被轻侮后产生的屈辱感使得他再难维持表面的冷静。“罗浮生！放开！你当我是什么人！”  
罗浮生也懵了片刻，反应过来赶紧抱上了，跑是不能让他跑走的，今天罗非这人他是办定了。嘴上又是亲又是哄：“非非……心肝儿……”一边将他压倒在书桌上，罗非被他深深一吻弄得晕头转向，反应过来时这流氓早拈着他的乳头玩了好一会儿，也没有丝毫要罢手的意思。坦诚地说这感觉并不坏，粗糙的指腹拨弄着顶端的小孔，虽然没有任何实际作用，但罗非竟然荒唐地觉得会有东西从那里流出来似的。  
“看，它们很喜欢呢。”罗浮生亲了亲他的耳垂，调笑之意溢于言表。  
罗非知道他的意思，他知道那两边都已经在他的指尖充血变硬，顶端翘起，渴望被舔湿。罗浮生故意将整个过程拉得很漫长，罗非清楚地看到他伸出舌尖，极为缓慢地接近。罗非不敢呼吸，直到乳尖传来一点湿凉的触感——感觉也不太坏，罗非才小小地出了一口气。  
他可爱的反应落在罗浮生眼里，恨不得立刻提枪操进去，但又强自忍住了。罗浮生的脑子是清楚的，他清楚地知道眼前这个人是罗非，不是那些可以随便操的莺莺燕燕。他拿出了十成的嘴上功夫，舔吮含吸，几乎要把他玩儿出奶来。罗非初经人事，怎经得住他这般挑逗，不多时就只有张着嘴喘气的份儿，两腿也自动打开了，一副任君采撷的样子。  
罗浮生感到一阵气血下涌，再忍不了了，一把拽下他的底裤。罗非突然惊慌失措，攀住他的肩膀，换来一个安抚性的吻。现在罗非的样子，就是情欲的化身，睡袍门襟大开，起不到任何蔽体作用，只剩下衣袖还岌岌可危地挂在手肘处。他的腰细，罗浮生幻想从后面操进去，可以欣赏这段腰身被他顶得乱颤的画面。又注意到他有一双长腿，很适合面对面进入，挂在肩上。很多色欲横流的画面闪过罗浮生的脑海，他的手指在罗非下面进出，感受内部的热度和紧致，那让他神魂颠倒。  
“宝贝儿，你好湿。”罗浮生一声轻笑，指尖蹭过罗非挺翘的阳物前端，沾了一手湿液。  
罗非本来已经被他的手指操得快要失去意识了，此时像是从梦中惊醒，企图推他起身。罗浮生不知道少爷他又怎么了。  
罗非还夹着他的手指，说话断断续续的，也算是表达了意思：“衣服，不许弄脏……”  
罗浮生快要被他气死，什么时候了，这人居然还想着衣服。恶劣的念头浮现在心头，罗浮生又多加入一根手指，肠壁居然没有任何排斥就欣然接纳了，这个认知令他疯狂。  
罗浮生舔弄着他的耳朵：“还有哪里不能弄脏的？告诉我，嗯？”  
过于强烈的肉体快感让罗非一句话都说不出来，只能剧烈地喘息。  
“这里……”罗浮生将指尖的粘液涂抹在他的乳头上，“还是这里？”  
话音刚落，他的手指堪堪碰到罗非的阳物，他就射了。精液洒落在他自己的小腹和睡衣上，深紫色的布料沾染了乳白的几滴，显得淫乱不堪。  
有几分钟的时间罗非的大脑完全失去作用，他可以感觉到罗浮生将他的上半身放倒在桌上，可以感觉到又硬又热的肉块一寸寸劈开他的身体，有一点痛，更多的是陌生，陌生到他无法找出一个恰当的词语来形容自己此时的感受。  
他不知道罗浮生用了很多定力才忍住没有立刻大操大干一场，无论是失去焦点的双目，微张的嘴唇，还是腹部的白液和大开的双腿，通通都在考验着他最后的理智。  
罗非的脸颊两边都是他整理的笔记和书稿，身下是他每天工作和思考的书桌，而此刻他像个无耻的荡妇，对着男人张开大腿任其操干。桌子被弄脏，衣服被弄脏，里里外外都被弄脏，而他竟然搜肠刮肚找不出一丝愤怒，有的只是从未有过的打破常规的兴奋。这种兴奋甚至直接反应在肉体上，让他欲火焚身，他主动揽住了罗浮生的脖子，热切地吻了他。  
罗非突如其来的主动让罗浮生很受用，后穴差不多也被他操开了，他不再顾忌，打算让梦想照进现实，直接将罗非的腿挂到了肩上。姿势的改变使得罗浮生压低了身位，更容易吻到他。他们狂乱地亲吻对方，这个饱含情欲的长吻几乎可以看作是下半身活动的一种延展，是对彼此肉体的一种近乎疯狂的恋慕与掠夺。  
后穴被搅动出的水声，和每次撞击时囊袋拍打臀部发出的啪啪声，还有罗非嘴里泄露出的呻吟声。书桌摇得快要散架，罗浮生像一头发情的野兽，罗非觉得自己快要被他撞进桌子里。  
“手稿不能……弄乱……”  
罗非被重重地顶了一下，嗯哼出声，挂在罗浮生背后的脚趾都蜷缩起来。  
罗浮生凑近舔舔他的嘴角：“非非，你每说一句，我就多操你一次，你现在已经欠了我两次了。”  
“……你个强盗。”罗非终于明白一点，别和强盗谈逻辑。  
罗浮生歪嘴笑了一下，还是决定照顾一下罗非的情绪。整个人被抱起来的时候罗非慌得很，毕竟他有记忆以来就没有被人抱离地面的经验了，更何况他们身体的某部分还连在一起。看到他像一只惊恐的小动物，罗浮生玩心大起，隐隐有松手的迹象，罗非果然紧张得要命，死死地巴住他的背，眼神里流露出无助，好像他就是唯一的依靠似的。罗浮生的心忽然变得软踏踏的，脑海中不合时宜地冒出了很多戏文里才有的风花雪月，海枯石烂的词藻。  
一路把罗非抱进卧室，罗浮生注意到床单被褥还是原来他盖的花色，他本以为自己走后，以罗非的洁癖程度，一定会把整套都弃之不用了。罗非脸上有些被看穿的窘意，落在他的眼中都成了可爱无比。  
“接下来，我要弄脏你的床了。”

完

*原句出自白居易《简简吟》，“大都好物不坚牢，彩云易散琉璃脆。”


End file.
